Ensuring the safety of applications has always been important. As viruses, trojans, hackers, and other malicious programs and/or individuals become more common, it is becoming even more essential to prevent any potential security flaws. Further, as the prevalence of distributed systems/networking environments increase, the possibility of one security flaw affecting many different interconnected parties increases. If a security flaw is present, malicious code or data attacks may impact the execution of the application and/or compromise code, data, or environment of any of the involved parties.